Hogwartz Drama: How Much is Too Much?
by NicciBubbles
Summary: Sydney is on the train when she meets some of her old friends. She is happy there back together until things change. Syd is feeling good again but Draco gets her back to her old ways. Will Sydney get back with her old friends or will she return to her old
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowlings work. Lance McCoy and Artemis Malfoy is my friend Juli's! Sydney is mine!

AN: Ok this is the second story that I have done. Hope you like. This involves with a whole different group of people!

A blonde haired girl was sitting in the compartment. She usually was surrounded by a bunch of people but until everybody realized she has the dark mark, Draco's group kicked her out. Syd thought someone would forgive her for what had happen. But her ex boyfriend Ryan Luzie did it but he was still allowed to be in the group. Sydney didn't realize it. This girl's name was Sydney Contier. A blonde haired, bright ice blue eyes, 5'4 115 pounds, She was pretty average for her age. At 16 you didn't know. She would be 17 in April. April 5th to be exact. Her life was pretty much based how her family was. Her father was murdered by Lord Voldermort to be exact so being a twin and having no father really hurt her. She was quite emotional but she didn't care. That's how she got what she wanted. She knew that most people hated her for that but that's how she was. With no father to tame her and her mother couldn't control her cause of how she was for being a Slytherin. Her mother being a pure blood Gryffindor and her father a pureblood Slytherin.

Sydney looked around and noticed a group of people she used to hang out with. One Artemis Malfoy. Another Lance McCoy. A boy she did have her eye on but to her he wasn't her type. She noticed they were looking for a compartment.

"Hey you guys looking for somewhere to sit?"

"Yeah!" Arty said

"Arty don't you know who that is!" Lance commented.

"Yeah my brothers ex girlfriend. Its ok she's cool!" Arty said sitting his stuff down.

Sydney was pleased with what they said. She was surprised to hear Arty say she's cool. She was a bitch to them when she hung out with them. She took her cat out.

"Lance McCoy right?"

"Yeah and Sydney Contier?"

"Yep the one and only!"

"AND I'M ARTY MALFOY!"

The group laughed. Arty was always the jokester. Being a Malfoy kind of sucked for Arty but he didn't care. He made fun of it.

"So arty you got held back yet again."

"Yeah thanks to my parents. There like "You need to start working Artemis!" I don't give a fuck what you say!"

"Did you say that?"

"Hell yeah! You really think I was going to sit there and have them harass me! Fuck that!

Sydney smiled. She hadn't been able to do that in years. She felt like she belonged somewhere. She clicked her tongue ring.

"No you didn't get it done?" Arty's eyes bulged.

"Get what done?"

"Your tongue!"

"Yeah I got it done! My mom was pissed but it looks cool huh?" Syd stuck her tongue out to show the boys. Lance was amazed that a girl like her would do something so drastic.

"Why did you get it done?" Asked Lance.

"Cause I was sick and tired of the group thinking I'm a girly girl!" Syd leaned back.

"Oh." Lance blinked.

**AN: **Ok that would be the first chapter of my story. This is my second story. I needed something to do so this shall be it! Hope you like!


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's great work. Annabella is Lizzie's Arty and Lance are Juli's. Sydney and Ryan are mine!

AN: Ok this story is just going to be a quick thing. My friends really like it so I'm making it for them!

Syd noticed Lance looking at her weirdly.

"Does he like me?" she said to herself.

She stared at Lance for a bit. She then felt a bit tired. She started falling asleep on the seat.

"Hey Lance I'm going to go change into my robes. Be back!" Arty said.

Syd started dreaming about what happened to her and Ryan.

_Syd was at Ryan's house in her Green halter and Silver jeans. Her usual outfit when she went out. She knew Ryan had something planned for their 6-month anniversary. Syd walked up to the walk to Ryan's house. She looked absolutely amazing tonight. She knocked on the door. Ryan immediately came out. _

"_Hey babe!" He kissed her softly._

"_Hey!" She kissed back._

"_I have a surprise?"_

"_What?" Syd asked._

"_Do you love me?" _

"_Of course. Why would you ask that!"_

"_Ok close your eyes!" He said and put a bandanna around her eyes._

_Syd felt a immediate rush. She thought she was flying. She suddenly hit ground. _

"_Syd were here!" Ryan said._

"_Where are we?" Syd asked taking the blindfold off._

"_Hello Ms. Contier." _

"_I know that voice who is it?"_

"_Its me your lord!" Voldermort said loudly._

"_You killed my father!" Syd started charging at him._

"_Syd do you want to get killed!" Ryan said and held her back._

"_We have a feisty one!" Voldermort walked down from the throne. _

"_We'll let you experience pain!" _

_He lowered his wand to her arm and suddenly started feeling immaculate pain._

Syd shot up. "OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS HURTS!"

"Syd Calm down what's wrong?"

"Its nothing."

"Its not nothing if you're screaming!"

"Look the reason I got kicked out of Draco's group is this!"

Syd rolled up her sleeve and showed him the dark mark.

"Your kidding right?"

"No Thanks to Mr. Luzie!"

Lance felt bad. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You're going to be fine!"

At that moment Arty walked in. "Geeze you didn't tell me you needed some private time!"

"Arty!" Syd laughed and spit her tongue out.

"Hey if your not careful I'll have to start making out with you in front of you're boyfriend!" Arty nudged Lance.

"Were not dating." He said softly.


	3. The Kiss

Disclaimer: Ok again only two charries are mine! The rest are owned! So don't steal! Lance and Arty are Juli's. Annabella is Lizzie's and Sydney is mine! I might a few charries here and there which means Cam and Sky are Kitty's!

AN: Ok I know I should space out my story wise but I get ideas pretty quickly so I put them to writing. I would really appreciate reviews from a lot more people please!

Sydney looked at Lance. She knew he was upset for not asking him out. "Arty I hear your dating someone?"

"I am? When?"

"Dude your dating Annabella!" Lance said.

"Oh yeah sorry. She hasn't owled me so I forgot!"

"Arty your such a idiot!" Syd shook her head.

The train blew its whistle and started slowing down. It came to a halt and students started packing up the aisle. Syd got up and grabbed her stuff. Her nose touched Lance's.

"Sorry!"

"Its ok!" He smiled.

Syd grabbed her trunks and hauled them out of the compartment. She sat them outside the train and seen Lance and Arty. "Grab a coach. I'll be there in a sec!" Syd said and ran towards the other end of the train. She was looking for Annabella. She looked around. "ANNA, ANNA!" Syd seen her.

"What do you want Contier?"

"Sit with Arty, Lance and Me! Please!"

"Arty's there!"

"As always!"

"Ok then!" Anna followed Syd and she seen Lance and Arty.

"Their Arty there's your girlfriend!" Syd got in the front. The Coach started moving and made its way towards the castle. Syd looked out the window. "Its Beautiful!"

Lance nodded his head. He wanted to get together with Syd for quite sometime but didn't know how. He said this year was going to be the year. He looked out the window and seen the castle coming closer. Soon the coach stopped and everybody got out. They got out of the coach and walked up to the castle. Syd was surprised to see everybody ok from the trip. She walked in and looked in. "Beautiful as ever!" Syd said and sat down at the Slytherin Table. Anna sat next to her and Arty sat next to Anna. Lance sat on the other side of Syd. The sorting went by quickly and everybody ate.

"The day is coming to a close so you shall get to your rooms and have a good nights rest. Tomorrow classes start!" Dumbledore said.

Syd got up with the rest of the crew and she noticed Draco eyeing her. "What are you looking at Malfoy!"

"Nothing Contier. Its funny to see you with a different group. If you just followed Ryan then you would still be here sweety!" He blew her a kiss and Syd turned around and walked to the common room.

"Arty I hate your brother. He does not know how to treat women!" Syd commented.

"Sorry Syd can't change that!" Arty said and they walked in the common room. It was the same as ever. The black chairs with the Silver and Green wall hangings. Syd sat on the couch. She started messing with her tongue ring.

"You better quit messing with that or I'll just have to try it out myself!" Arty eyed the tongue ring.

"Oh really?" Syd joked with him and winked.

The next thing Syd knew Arty got up and sat on the couch next to her . "Your not dating lance right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then you won't mind me doing this then."

Arty started kissing Syd very softly then started sliding his tongue in her mouth feeling her tongue and also the tongue ring. "ARTY! What are you doing. You have a girlfriend!"

"Look I wanted to check it out. You're a great kisser and the ring gives it quality!"

"Your really weird did I say that!"

"Yes I think you did!'

He got up and kissed her again then sat in the chair. "Sorry I had to do it again!"

Just when Arty kissed Syd for the second time Lance and Anna walked in. "ARTY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH HER!" Lance yelled.

Anna laughed. She knew Arty liked the tongue ring and wanted to give it a try. "Lance relax he probably got dared to do it.

"Yeah just what my girlfriend said!" He went over to Anna and kissed her hard.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lance yelled and went upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Syd asked.

"Syd he likes you!" Arty said taking a breath.

"Maybe I should talk to him."

AN:OK Juli and Lizzie and Kitty there's part 3 longer then usual so hope you like review!


	4. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying I don't own certain peeps? Juli's owns Arty and Lance. Lizzie owns Annabella and I own Ryan and Sydney. The rest is J.K Rowlings work. Like common room and Hogwarts. Ok so I'm going to write now.

AN: Yes I know it's been like two weeks before I wrote. I've decided today was going to be my day to write. Enjoy the chapter.

Sydney went up to the boy's dormitory.

"Lance can we talk?"

"About what Contier?"

"Look it was just a dare. I told Arty he wouldn't kiss me. It's nothing!" She said and sat down next to him.

"Oh so let me guess you weren't enjoying it?"

"No. Arty's a good kisser and all I was just wanting to see…maybe if you would want to kiss me?" Syd said and blushed.

"Oh really?" Lance smiled and kissed Syd softly. He slowly put his tongue in and they sat there French kissing for 10 min.

"Whoah! You are good!" Syd said and smiled.

"Lets go downstairs." Syd said grabbing Lance's hand and walked downstairs to a sight she didn't think would be possible. Arty and Annabella were in full force making out on the couch. He was laying down and Anna laying on top of him.

"And Arty. You tell us to get a room jeeze!" Syd said and led Lance towards a chair to sit in so she could sit on his lap.

"Don't you love Arty?" Syd said noticing Arty didn't move from the position. "At least I'm not that full force make out session!" Syd said loudly. Again Arty or Anna didn't move.

"Oh well I'm heading out for the night. Catch you later McCoy!" Syd said and kissed him softly then she went up the stairs and fell asleep.

The next morning came the sun and the brightness. "This is why I hate Hogwarts. To much sun!" She said and woke up. She dressed in the school uniform of grey skirt, white blouse, black shoes, tie and hair and makeup taken care of. When Syd came down the stairs she noticed a certain blonde hair waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Malfoy?"

"Contier there you are. Look I heard about you and McCoy and I need you back!" Draco said.

"Oh but your wrong hun. You kicked me out for good cause oh what was it you said. "You should of followed Ryan!" Yeah that was it!" She said and walked right by him. Draco grabbed her arm.

"Listen you need to get back in the group and not hang out with the stupid git of a brother of mine."

"A bit jeloush cause your brother can get a girlfriend and not you?" Syd smiled at the remark.

"No I just need you!" Draco suddenly kissed her hard and started putting his tongue in her mouth when Lance came down the stairs.

"Malfoy you bastard get your damn tongue out of my girlfriend's mouth!" He yelled.

"Girlfriend eh?" Malfoy said and continued kissing her until he got hit in the groin.

"Malfoy you will learn to not kiss girl's you hated!" Syd said and walked away hand in hand with Lance.

An: Yeah kinda MUSHY MUSHY but I like the ending! Funny! I would like Reviews.


	5. The Talk

Disclaimer: Ok I do not own anything of JK. Rowling's work like the setting and stuff. Ok Since this chapter has only like 4 main people. Draco, which is JK. Rowling's Lance and Arty are Juli's and Ryan and Sydney are mine!.

AN: OK I decided that this chapter will go a little more in depth with what happened to Syd and Ryan but not that bad. It just focuses on the aftermath. And there will be a question at the end to answer!

The Talk

Lance looked at Syd with worried eyes.

"What happened?"

"With Malfoy? Well I came down the stairs and he just started making out with me!"

"I swear I will beat that jackass!"

"Lance look he might not be our favorite person but I am not wanting to be the middle part of your guy's fight! I REFUSE!" Syd pulled away and walked to the Great Hall.

"Morning Lance, Syd what's the matter?"

"My damn ex!"

"What about Luzie?"

"Its not Luzie. Its Malfoy!"

"What did Draco do now?" Arty said kind of bored with what his brother kept doing.

"He decides to start making out with me when I came down the stairs from the dormitory!" Syd complained.

"Look he's been having this thing he shouldn't have kicked you out of the group!" Arty said trying to comfort her.

"Look I'm fine ok I just need some time to think." Syd said getting up from the table and walking outside to the pitch.

Lance looked at Arty. "Look all I said was I was gonna beat the jackass for touching her! I have done everything wrong!" Lance said putting his head on the table.

"Look Syd isn't in the great position right now! Why you might ask I know?" Arty tried acting like a spy.

"No Sherlock Malfoy. Enlighten me!" Lance played along.

Arty went back to the serious side after laughing with Lance for a few minutes. "Well my dear brother loves to talk to himself when writing and in the shower. Well this summer he owled Syd like a million time but she never sent one back or it was to me. Syd knew I knew what happened to her thanks to my dear young brother. She finally opened up to me during the summer at a park."

Flashback 

Syd sat on a bench and looked at Arty. "Did Draco tell you what happened?" Sydney's eyes started filling up with tears.

"Well he kept going around the house bragging about what happened to you. He said Ryan was his savior and he was planning on doing it for sometime."

"Why does he have to always hurt me in a way!" Syd fell on Arty's shoulder.

"Syd look at me. My brother is an ass and doesn't need you!" He held her tear-stained face in his hands. "He knows that if he hurts you worse then he did he will get his ass kicked by me!" Arty kissed her forehead.

"Arty look will you tell him he needs to start respecting me for who I am! But I don't know what to do! I'm so confused!" Syd got up and started walking.

"Syd!" Arty called out. The wind blew Sydney's blonde hair across her face. "Look I want you to hear me out ok…Draco will know not to talk or do anything to you ok?" Arty looked at Sydney's tear stained blue eyes. "Did I tell you were very pretty?" Arty said then sat back on the bench.

**End of Flashback**

Syd looked at the sky and remembered that talk with Arty. She knew she was safer with Arty and Lance and hoped that it was true. "SYDNEY MARIE CONTIER!" A boy yelled at her. She hoped it would be the boys but it wasn't. It was Draco.

"Draco what the hell do you want?" Syd scowled at him.

"YOU!" Draco said then grabbed Syd and took her inside the castle. Syd started screaming for Arty and Lance.

Meanwhile Arty and Lance were pigging out on food and heard screams for there names. "It can't be Syd can it?" They got up and walked towards the screaming. "SYD WERE COMING!"

AN: Will Arty and Lance make it to her in time…and what will Draco do? You will have to wait a week or so to find out PEACE!


	6. She Knew She Was Safe

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of JK Rowling's great work. Yes all the other disclaimers are all right and I don't feel like listing! Enjoy!

AN: Ok yeah I wrote another chapter in a day! I feel like writing and this chapter came to me quickly! Ok You will find out if Arty and Lance will get to Syd in time! Read and Enjoy!

She Knew She was Safe…

Syd started screaming bloody murder. "Draco get your bloody hands off me!" Syd screamed

"Not until I have had my fun princess!"

"FUN WHAT FUN!" Syd started screaming again.

Arty started running faster; he knew he had to protect Syd. That was there promise! Suddenly a memory came to him.

**FLASHBACK:**

Arty came out of his room to see his father standing outside of it. "What do u want old bastard!" Arty said to his father.

"_Artemis Raphael Malfoy you do not talk to your father like that!" Narcissa hissed at him._

"_The hell I can!" Arty yelled back. _

"_Anyways before I was yelled at rudely!" Arty rolled his eyes. "Downstairs in the Basement in 10 min!" _

"_You're not touching me again! I swear I will scream and murder you!" Arty screamed. _

"_You're doing it anyways!" Lucius said and walked downstairs. _

Arty looked at the weights he had been hiding from his father in order to be stronger then him. Arty lifted them up again and did it until the 10 min came around. He put on his shirt and walked down to the basement.

"Now my cowardly son. Shoot a jinx at me and I will not do anything!" Lucius laughed.

_Arty looked at his Father. "NO!" Arty said angrily. _

"_You will do as I say or I will hit you with the whip again!" _

"_Go ahead old man!" Arty said then charged up the stairs up to his bedroom. He locked the door but new it wouldn't last. He wrote a quick note to Syd saying:_

Syd Look I'm coming to your place. I can't stand it here anymore! Make sure I am well care for and I'll tell you everything when I get there! Love always 

**Arty**

Arty tied it to his bird. "Stay at Sydney's house ok love!" Arty said then threw his trunks down from his window and climbed out. He ran from his mansion all the way to Syd's house. Which was a couple miles away from his mansion. He knocked on the door.

"_Arty you're a wreck what's going on?" Syd said and took his trunks up to the spare bedroom. _

_Arty told her how he was being abused for years and wanted to make sure she was going to watch him. Suddenly Syd stopped talking and bit on her tongue._

"_Syd what's wrong?" Arty said looking at her with worry. _

"_Its about Draco and the Group. I haven't told you because I was scared!" Syd rolled up her sleeve and told Arty how she got it and what she did to be kicked out! _

"_Now I'm an outcast and I don't know what to do!" Syd started crying._

"_Syd look at me. He won't hurt you in any way shape or form. If he does he's dead I promise!" He kissed her forehead and the memory ended._

**Flashback Ended.**

Arty charged at the door and seen Syd laying on the bed scared for her life! She was bruised and scared. "ARTY!" Syd said and Draco turned around and seen a fist aiming at his nose. Syd ran towards Lance and stood behind him.

"Syd are you ok?"

"NO! HE FUCKING THROUGH ME ACROSS THE ROOM AND KICKED ME!" Syd cried into his back.

Arty meanwhile was throwing punches left and right. He hoped to make sure Draco was feeling immaculate pain. "THIS ONE IS FROM ME!" He hit him square in the jaw. "THIS ONE IS FROM SYDNEY!" He hit him in the nose. "AND THIS ONE IS TO ANYBODY ELSE YOU HAVE HURT!" Arty screamed and threw one last punch to the jaw until Lance pulled him away.

"Arty calm down. Syd's ok!"

"Syd will never be ok! She's been hurt the most possible way!" Arty said and looked at Syd and seen the scared look in her eyes. "Sorry Syd. I wasn't there watching you!" Arty said and left the room. Syd ran towards Draco and kicked him. She then ran over toward Lance and started crying.

"Baby its going to be ok. Lets have Arty have some time alone!" Lance said trying to calm his girlfriend.

AN: Not what you expected eh? Hope you like and I know it's a long read but this one is the one I knew had to have a lot of detail! REVIEW!


	7. Arty's Wish

Disclaimer: Ok this one is going to go into the details why arty did what he did. Arty and Lance are Juli's Anna is Lizzie's and Syd and Ryan are mine!

**AN: I haven't written in a while and its 10:34 p.m. so I decided to write another Chappie. Hope you like!**

Arty's Wish

Sydney and Lance didn't talk to Arty for a couple months for they felt they were in trouble. Sydney knew Arty loved her as a sister and knew he should protect her. One afternoon Syd looked around and seen Arty outside.

"Arty we need to talk." Syd said and sat next to him.

"Where's Lance?"

"Quidditch tryouts. Draco was made to let Lance tryout!"

"Syd I'm sorry for what I did. I love you a lot and I know you haven't changed!"

"Arty I know what you did was for love, but you shouldn't of almost killed him!"

Arty's face turned red. "He was going to rape you! If we weren't there in time, you would have been raped and maybe killed!"

"Arty I know what he was going to do but that doesn't mean I would have let him!"

"Syd you don't understand! He's been planning this for months maybe years!"

"Arty I know what he has been planning. I've known ever since I got the dark mark!"

"I can't talk to you anymore!" Arty got up and walked away.

"Syd I made it I made…what happened?" Lance came running from the Quidditch field.

"Arty. He's mad cause I knew what was gonna happen to me."

"You did?"

"I had a feeling it was coming sooner or later!" Syd said getting up. Lance leaned on the tree next to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I sure as hell got to get my brother back!"

Syd ran in and went towards the great hall. She looked around and seen Draco smirking.

"Wipe the smirk off your face or your going to be meat for tonight's feast!" Syd said and went to the common room. She seen Arty there.

"Arty what is going on…"

"Syd what have you done? I try and protect you and you stab me?"

"What are you talking about? I never stabbed anyone in the back."

"Not what my brother told me!"

"You're going to listen to a git of a brother of yours!"

"So what! I can!"

"Arty he tried raping…"

"Syd be quite. Now pretend I'm making out with you?"

"WHAT!" Syd's mouth was covered.

"Just do it!"

"ARTEMIS RAPHAEL MALFOY!"

Lance came running in.

"Arty get off of her!"

Arty started laughing. The sudden smell of alcohol from his breath was on Syd's face.

"Arty you are going to get it!" Syd tackled him and looked down at him. "What would I do without you?" Syd got up and snuggled up to Lance.

"You two are in love I can see it!" Arty said sitting on the couch.

"How ever did you know?" Syd laughed.

"I can tell in your eyes."

"Oh can you?"

"My only wish is to stay with Anna as long as I can." Anna heard this from the top of the stairs and started crying. She had that same wish 3 years ago.


	8. What Love Really is

When people think Love isn't what it is.

Anna wiped off the tears off her eyes and went into the girl's dormitory trying to get the makeup and stuff off her face. Making sure it didn't show any sign of tears. She looked at the picture of Lance, Syd, Arty and Anna, hugging, smiling, and kissing each other. Anna laid on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sydney and Lance just kept staring at each other and kissing each other. Arty looked over.

"Will you two get a room for crying out loud." Arty sighed

"Just Because Anna is upstairs sleeping and you can't kiss her." Syd said and slowly laid on Lance to where she almost was asleep.

"Babe you need sleep okay. I'll take you upstairs." Lance said and held in her arms wedding style and walked her up to her bed. "I love you and don't forget that." He said and kissed her goodnight and closed the door.

"I never thought I would fall in love with someone like her." Lance said sitting down.

"Well she is my brothers ex and she's changed. For good." Arty said taking another swig of Whiskey.

"Are you ever going to quit drinking? You know Anna hates it when you do." Lance said to him.

"It's the only way I can think straight. I mean, Anna cares about me like no one ever did. She really does." Arty said laying down.

"Whatever. I'm going to head to bed. You coming up?" Lance asked.

"Yeah. In a minute." Arty said walking over to the window with all the alcohol bottles he had. He looked outside and breathed the fresh air and looked in the fireplace. He put the empty bottles in there and dumped the other ones out the window and placed them in the fire. He then headed to bed, knowing he would be better in the morning.

The next morning's sun rose and Anna and Syd woke up. "I HATE THAT SUN!" Syd said and walked over to Anna. "Anya come on. It's time for classes."

"I'm not going." Anna replied.

"Why Anya?" Syd asked sitting on her bed.

"I think me and Arty aren't going to last anymore." Anna said softly.

"Why?" Syd asked confused.

"He keeps drinking and I don't like it." Anna said back.

"You can tell him to stop. He'll listen." Syd said.

"You sure?" Anna asked her friend,

"YES! Here, let me get you looking fine and sexy this morning!" Syd said taking her best friend into the bathroom .Curling Anna's hair making sure it had bounce, putting a light purple eyeshadow on her eyes and putting purple eyeliner on.

"You have to much makeup girly." Anna said giggling.

"Here put this pink lipstick on." Syd said and handed Anna a soft pink lipstick and looked gorgeous. "Keep it. I bought it for you." Syd said and hugged her friend.

"YOU LOOK DAMN GORGEOUS!" Syd said laughing, and curling her hair the same way, and putting ice blue eyeshadow and blue eyeliner on. Putting a red lipstick on she looked in the mirror.

"You like?" She asked Anna.

"Lance will go crazy." Anna said and got dressed into her uniform.

"Hey you want to go dancing tonight?" Syd asked her.

"Where?" Anna asked her.

"Club in Hogsmeade." Syd said.

"YES!" Anna said and finished getting dressed and walked down with the Sydney.

"Where are they!" Lance replied impatiently.

"Right here!" Syd said and walked down slowly.

"Hot Mama!" Lance said picking her up and twirling her around. "Beautiful babe!" He smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Where's my Anna?" Arty said.

"Right here!" Anna said smiling.

"THERES MY GORGEOUS STAR!" He said kissing her and looking at the new look. "I LOVE IT!" Arty smiled and frenched Anna hard.


End file.
